1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying consumers and producers in a pneumatic, hydraulic, or electrical.
2. Description of the Related Art
The total power consumption of electric consumers in electric networks is detected and plotted over time, for example, with the aid of a central control unit. In the case of electric consumers, these may be electric devices or machines, for example, which are situated in a factory building at different locations. The use and the connection or disconnection of the electric devices or machines is often automated. If it is now desired to minimize the total energy demand of the building or the system, it is important to know when and which device or machine is being connected or disconnected. It is then often to determine that machines or devices are connected, although they are not being used. This is to be determined, for example when devices work on weekends or on holidays, although no user needs the devices.
In the related art, while the power consumption of a total number of electric devices or machines in a network is detected with the aid of the central control unit, individual devices or machines are not easily associated with the power curve or with power peaks. Therefore, in the related art, this is done via site inspections by qualified personnel, which gains an overview of the devices and machines being used and attempts to associate the power consumption curve of the entire system with the individual devices or machines.
This is made difficult, for example by the fact that the individual electric devices or machines are easily accessible only at certain times (e.g. business days and then only during the day); otherwise this is sometimes associated with extra costs, which may be significant.